


Snuggle

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Snuggling... lots and lots of snuggling.





	Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamRenhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/gifts), [Corvus_Aconitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/gifts), [JollyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyCat/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Fluff. The fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed.

Nick stretched a little in satisfaction, and snuggled just a bit closer. Outside it was dark, and cold and wet, a miserable windswept night, but for once Nick didn’t care. He was inside, and warm and snug.

Without opening his eyes, he nudged his cheek against the smooth skin his cheek rested against. The arms wrapped around his body tightened just a fraction, and Nick smiled to himself. Gently he nudged his cheek against the firm, powerfully muscled chest he was snuggled up to. The arms tightened another fraction. Nick stroked a hand over the broad shoulder, down the strong arm, biceps beautifully defined. The faintest hint of a rumble from the chest area.

Nick’s smile widened. When sated and happy and comfortable, apparently zauberbiester cuddled like a teddy bear and purred like a kitten. Or perhaps it was just his biest…

Sean snuggled his Grimm close, warm and cuddly… apparently deeply satisfied Grimms went all pliant and adorable when snuggled. Perhaps it was just his Grimm.

Who knew….


End file.
